


"Mine." (18+)

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: David Copperfield - Charles Dickens, The Personal History of David Copperfield
Genre: F/M, Gen, H Word, it's their wedding night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: David's so lucky to have you.
Relationships: David Copperfield/Reader, David/Reader
Kudos: 1





	"Mine." (18+)

“Jesus,” sighed David, trying to keep composure. You’re hanging above him, how he squirmed underneath you.

He was a writer first, so most days you could practically see his brain whirling. He’s trying to figure out what to do. He looks up at you softly, and it’s clear how hazy his mind has gotten. 

Your face cracks into a smile, running your hands on his chest, lightly scratching his skin. 

He watched you roll your hips, desperately trying to keep his eyes open, focused on only you.

“Fucking christ,” he groans, eyes widening, “did you just write your name?” Your eyes flash, and you lean down to grab his cheeks.

“Mine.” You state, looking him dead in the face. He smiles a stupid goofy smile and nods.

“Always.” He flips you onto your back, taking advantage of your relaxed state.

His pace is quicker now, you had been teasing him before, you’d admit it.

You knew he’d been out for a stag party, but he’d made it clear he’d only asked the women at the cathouse for advice. He showed you his notes as proof and everything! Needless to say, you’d be sending those women flowers.

But that didn’t matter now, as you were stuck, only able to gasp and moan while David hit deep.

“Mine,” he whispered, and you could feel that sappy smile in his voice, “my wife.” 

You let him pick up the pace, hearing him groan in your ear as you bared down on him. 

He laughs softly, before pushing back into you as deeply as possible. 

“Husband.” You stare off at the celling, focusing on how his nose was softly brushing your neck. Your hands are buried in his hair, while he’s got you pinned. 

You both aren’t slowing down anytime soon.


End file.
